


Prompt List

by willsmjke



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsmjke/pseuds/willsmjke
Summary: i borrowed this from Kass (i-ship-it-21) iASKED DONT ATTACK ME





	Prompt List

  1. “All I ask, my one request is don't forget me, don't regret me.”
  2. “All I wanted was you.”
  3. “Am I the only one that thinks that you should stay alive?”
  4. “Apologize all you want, it doesn’t mean I’ll take you back.”
  5. “Are you gonna yell at me too? It’s okay, I know I deserve it.”
  6. “Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to, they’re better off without you, you’re lucky if your memory remains.”
  7. “By the time you’re hearing this I’ll already be gone.”
  8. “Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?”
  9. “Can you chase away the darkness?”
  10. “Can you tell me what hurts more, remembering or forgetting?”
  11. “Did you ever even love me?”
  12. “Did you call me last night just ‘cause you couldn’t get laid?”
  13. “Do you still love me? I am dying to know.”
  14. “Do you want me or do you want me dead?”
  15. “Does every evil genius have a secret fridge full of Nutella?”
  16. “Don’t make me walk out the door, if I do I’m leaving and I’m not coming back.”
  17. “Don’t tell your other man.”
  18. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”
  19. “Don’t throw this away.”
  20. “Don't touch me!”
  21. “Don’t you try and blame this on me!”
  22. “Everything I do for you seems pointless.”
  23. “For you I’d count the salt under the sea.”
  24. “Fuck money, we want love.”
  25. “The hardest thing I could ever do is say goodbye and walk away from you.”
  26. “Hearts are only open when they break.”
  27. “Hit me like a man.”
  28. “How did we end up like this?”
  29. “How was I supposed to know you were over me?”
  30. “I better learn to live alone.”
  31. “I can barely say your name.”
  32. “I can’t be what you need.”
  33. “I can’t be sober around you.”
  34. “I can’t hurt you anymore.”
  35. “I can’t sleep; hold me?”
  36. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”
  37. “I don’t care how old you are, if you act like a child I’m gonna treat you like one.”
  38. “I don’t know who you are anymore.”
  39. “I don’t need you.”
  40. “I don’t think you’ll ever want to love me.”
  41. “I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you.”
  42. “I dream that I’m your only one.”
  43. “I drink because of you.”
  44. “I found my one regret and it was you.”
  45. “I guess I’ll go home now.”
  46. “I hate feeling like I can’t trust you.”
  47. “I know you! This is not you!”
  48. “I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea.”
  49. “I know you're in pain but if we die at the same time does it still scare you?”
  50. “I miss you, I’m so sorry.”
  51. “I never meant to be your pain, what have I become?”
  52. “I never said I’d stay.”
  53. “I really did love you, once.”
  54. “I said I’d never let you go and I never did.”
  55. “I shouldn’t have to be defending myself.”
  56. “I should’ve been your everything.”
  57. “I should’ve done something but now there’s nothing I can do to save this.”
  58. “I told you not to do that.”
  59. “I think that I just got stabbed.”
  60. “I thought you loved me.”
  61. “I used to hate you but now I love you.”
  62. “I was nothing more than a casual fuck.”
  63. “I was oblivious, young, and horny.”
  64. “I will never be taken for granted again.”
  65. “I will never cross that bridge again, I’d rather drown.”
  66. “I will soon forget the color of your eyes and you’ll forget mine.”
  67. “I wish I could forget who you are.”
  68. “I wish I could swim into your thoughts like your drugs do.”
  69. “I wish I could take back the things I said.”
  70. “I wish you could see yourself how I see you.”
  71. “I won't let you waste everything you are on me.”
  72. “I would’ve risked my life for you but you make me seem like the bad guy.”
  73. “I’d do anything just to hold your hand.”
  74. “I’d rather you lie than throw it all away.”
  75. “I'll be fine, I swear. I'm just gone beyond repair.”
  76. “I’ll never be good enough.”
  77. “I’m destroying what I love.”
  78. “I’m done pretending.”
  79. “I’m done with plastic promises.”
  80. “I’m getting sick of your bullshit attitude.”
  81. “I’m gonna buy a cheap bouquet before it dies on the display.”
  82. “I’m just your filthy little whore.”
  83. “I'm leaving and I'm taking your bong.”
  84. “I’m not leaving, I’m staying here.”
  85. “I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.”
  86. “I'm scared to death that everything you said to me was just a lie until you left.”
  87. “I’m sick of sleeping alone.”
  88. “I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me.”
  89. “I’m too far gone to change, for anyone.”
  90. “I’m trying.”
  91. “I’ve been saving myself for you.”
  92. “I’ve never held a gun in my life but I carry one around in case I see you tonight.”
  93. “I’ve waited my whole life for you.”
  94. “If all I’ve got is your hand in my hand, I can die a happy man.”
  95. “If I close my eyes it almost feels like a movie.”
  96. “If I die, you die too.”
  97. “If I ever let you down, I’m sorry.”
  98. “If I mean anything to you, I’m sorry but I made up my mind.”
  99. “If it helps you can say our lives were a living hell.”
  100. “It never felt right calling this just friends.”
  101. “It’s just you and I and all your moodswings.”
  102. “Look, I know I shouldn’t be calling at 3 am but I need you to get me the fuck out of here.”
  103. “Loving you was my biggest mistake.”
  104. “Make it a sweet goodbye, it could be for the last time.”
  105. “Make me.”
  106. “Maybe you can't handle yourself.”
  107. “My love for you was bulletproof but you’re the one that shot me.”
  108. “Nightmares no longer wait for sleep.”
  109. “No one said love’s not for taking chances.”
  110. “No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did, so good luck finding someone better.”
  111. “Nothing about this is innocent.”
  112. “Now I know why they told me not to let you drink.”
  113. “Now that you’re gone my life has moved along.”
  114. “Oh, it’s you.”
  115. “Oh really?”
  116. “Please don’t be afraid of me.”
  117. “Please don’t be mad at me.”
  118. “Please don’t be mad but I need to tell you something that happened last night.”
  119. “Please don’t give up on me.”
  120. “Please don’t take this out on me.”
  121. “Please tell me I’m not just wasting my time here.”
  122. “Pretend that I don’t entice you.”
  123. “The silence tells me all I need to know.”
  124. “Someday I’ll drive and close both my eyes.”
  125. “Sometimes the one you want isn’t the one you need.”
  126. “Some things are better left alone.”
  127. “Stay, for tonight?”
  128. “Stop fucking around with my emotions.”
  129. “Stop screaming at me!”
  130. “Stop talking shit to every one of your friends, I’m not the same person you knew back then.”
  131. “Tell me again, tell me every way I failed you.”
  132. “Tell me everything will be alright.”
  133. “Tell me what your bestfriend knows that I don’t.”
  134. “Tell me why you talk me down wherever you go.”
  135. “There’s no love for a liar.”
  136. “There’s not enough bourbon in kentucky for me to forget you.”
  137. “They can’t hurt you anymore.”
  138. “They’re like a shot of vodka, I always have to chase them.”
  139. “This could mean everything or nothing at all.”
  140. “This is all my fault.”
  141. “This is as much my fault as it is yours.”
  142. “This was a one night stand until I woke up next to you.”
  143. “This was never meant to be more than a memory for you.” 
  144. “Thunderstorms could never shake us.”
  145. “We are all we need.”
  146. “What a waste of a perfectly good clean wrist.”
  147. “What can I do to save this?”
  148. “What ever happened to us?”
  149. “What if I can’t forget you?”
  150. “What’s so good about picking up the pieces?”
  151. “When you kiss me I wanna slap you.”
  152. “Why am I bleeding?”
  153. “Why are you in my bed?”
  154. “Why are you naked?”
  155. “Why do you put up with me?”
  156. “Why don’t you think before you speak?”
  157. “Why should I stick around when all I do is let you down?”
  158. “Why can’t things ever change?”
  159. “Why can't you just be happy for me?”
  160. “Would you ever try to leave me for somebody who actually deserves you?”
  161. “You are such an asshole.”
  162. “You broke it.”
  163. “You can add another face to your pity parade.”
  164. “You can’t just throw me away.”
  165. “You can’t trust a cold blooded lover.”
  166. “You don’t need me like I need you.”
  167. “You keep saying you're trying to save me but you need to save yourself first.”
  168. “You make me wanna die.”
  169. “You make me wanna tear my fucking hair out.”
  170. “You promise you won’t forget about me?”
  171. “You promised.”
  172. “You said you’d leave a thousand times but you never have and I doubt you ever will.”
  173. “You scream to be heard, like you needed anymore attention.”
  174. “You should come with a warning label.”
  175. “You slide into bed while I get drunk.”
  176. “You still have all of my heart.”
  177. “You tell white lies from your heart of gold.”
  178. “You trusted me, that was your one mistake.”
  179. “You were always his and all I ever was was sorry.”
  180. “You’re being dramatic.”
  181. “You're more important than I will ever be.”
  182. “You’re the only thing that’s keeping me alive.”




End file.
